


The Interview

by Sh4rky



Series: From Xander’s Eyes [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Xander Has a Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: Garon has recently died and Xander made CEO of their company. To show he wants to change the company for the better he does an interview on the national news network, however things get personal and Xander can't hold years of bottled emotions in.





	1. Things Get Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Would Xander break down like this? He's been bottling things up for years now and he doesn't have to live up to Garon's expectations anymore.

The makeup felt heavy on his skin and the harsh light was almost blinding. He was sitting on a leather armchair across from a handsome, young interviewer who was busy talking to what he assumed was the director. He looked oddly familiar, but Xander couldn't place where he would have seen him outside of television.

 

The studio was filled with people, the audience chatting while waiting to go live. Studio hands were everywhere, adjusting lights, checking camera angles, and arranging the set. He looked at his watch. Ten minutes to go. How Laslow had convinced him to accept this offer, he had no idea, but his boyfriend really had a way with words. _You want to change the image of the company, right? Letting the public see how different you are from your father will really help with that. Plus, it'll be my cousin interviewing you, it won't be a terrible experience,_ the man had said. It sounded good when they were laying in bed together, a hand caressing his face, but being here was a completely different story.

 

He'd received a few of the questions beforehand so he could come up with appropriate answers, but he was told that the interviewer had drafted some other questions based on recent information released to the public. _Camilla’s statement._ He frowned slightly, knowing that this interview would not be an easy one. Friend or no, this man had to do his job. Personal questions would come up and he wasn't sure how well he could answer them.

 

“Five... Four…” the director had started, and finished the countdown with his hands gestures as the entire set fell silent. _Three, two, one._ Xander gulped as the _Live_ sign lit up. He forced a smile as the audience applauded.

 

“Good Morning Nohr, and welcome to Channel Five News, your daily National News Channel. My name Odin Dark and here with me today is the new CEO of _Nohrian Industries,_ Xander Krakenburg.” Odin paused as the audience gave small applause. “My condolences on your father's death Xander. We're you close with your father?” He was an animated man, gesturing and expressing with every sentence.

 

“Thank you Odin, but no I was not, he was married to his work and I was lucky to have seen him once a week, if that.” _Straight to the home life,_ Xander thought. This was going to be exhausting.

 

“I hear there have been extensive plans laid out to change the company for the next ten years. I know we were all shocked to hear you had changed the entire board of directors. Could you give you elaborate on your reasoning for this and give us a taste of what's to come over the next few years?”

 

 _Thank the gods he left it at that for now._ “Yes, of course. My father was not a good man. I'm sure we've all seen my sister’s, Camilla’s, statement on the matters, and he had surrounded himself with similar people. They were corrupt and power hungry and I would not stand to run the company in the same manner my father did. Tax evasion, lax environmental policies, the funding of bigoted groups… I could go on and on about the terrible business practices he followed. I will not stand for any of it. These next couple months I will be drafting completely new policies for the company, and over the next few years we will be fixing the working conditions of our factories, and cleaning up any environmental impact my father's lax policies had made. Our long term plan includes running our buildings off of renewable energy or nuclear power.” Xander said confidently. This was one of the questions he had prepared for. “We also plan to donate five percent of profits to charity and I personally plan on lowering my salary to a much more modest one and donating the difference.”

 

“Lofty plans to change a company completely from the inside out.” Odin leaned in, and tugged on his the edge of his suit sleeve. Xander had a feeling this was about to get personal. “You mentioned your father donated to bigoted organisations. Could you elaborate on that and the on the charities that you personally plan on donating to?”

 

The question broke Xander. He sat frozen for a few seconds before he could even begin to answer. “My… My father was a hateful man.” Xander couldn't believe how close he was to crying on live television. “He was very anti-LGBTQ, and it was a very difficult house to grow up in.” Xander took a couple of deep breaths. “My brother is getting married this summer.” Xander’s emotions suddenly broke free and tears welled up in his eyes, hot with the spotlight on them. “To his boyfriend of almost six years now.” The audience gasped and Odin just sat there opened mouthed. He wasn't expecting such a confession. “M-my father found out t-two years into their relationship. He…” Xander gulped. “He nearly killed him. Probably would have killed them both had I not been there.” Memories of a purple bruised throat and his brother sobbing on the floor flooded his vision. Xander was sobbing now. On national television. What a mess his publicist had to clean up.

 

“I…” Xander paused to breathe.

 

“Xander, you don't have to continue. We can stop here.”

 

“Just one more thing, please. I can't hide behind closed doors anymore.” He pleaded with his lover’s cousin.

 

“Very well, we'll go to commercial break after this.”

 

“I too have been dating a man. For eight years now. We've kept it completely secret outside of his family. My own brother didn't even know. It was because of my father, but he's gone now and I can love Laslow freely.” Xander’s tears fell again.

 

They cut to commercial break and Xander just sat frozen in the leather chair with his face in his hands. The studio was in an uproar around him. His publicist was off stage answering phone call after phone call and the director was yelling at people all over the place, trying to get them to take control of the audience.

 

Xander hadn't noticed Odin approach him. “I'm so sorry, I had no idea things were that bad. Neither Leo or Laslow told me any of that.”

 

Xander jumped at the apology. He looked closer the man's face. “Oh my gods, Odin, I hadn't recognised you. I didn't realise that same Odin that is Leo's best friend was the same Odin as Laslow’s cousin. I never met you as Laslow’s cousin before.” Xander almost laughed. “So that theatre geek earned himself a spot on a national news stage. I must say I'm impressed.”

 

Odin blushed slightly in embarrassment. “I still can't believe you outed my best friend _and_ my cousin on the national news. Leo's going to be so embarrassed, but I'm betting Laslow is ecstatic the romantic he is.”

 

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn't planning on it. Something just snapped in me and years of bottled emotions just flowed out.” Xander sighed. “I don't think I can finish this interview. I've already made enough of a mess up there. I'm sorry Odin.”

 

“It'll be fine! I'm sure the public will be on your side for this one anyways, they love drama! I know you only did this because Laslow asked,” he brushed it off like it was nothing, and Xander was grateful. His brother had a good friend in him he could tell. “You should sneak out while everything's a mess. I'm sure you want to see Laslow and your family.”

 

Xander nodded. He snuck out in the midst of the chaos through the emergency exit and jogged the entire way to his car. When he got himself seated he pulled out his phone. Ten missed calls, and five voicemails.

 

Xander sighed and started with the missed calls. Two from Leo, two from Takumi, one from each Camilla, Elise, and Olivia, and three from Laslow.

 

Dialling his voicemail was nerve wracking. He was scared that his brother would be angry with him for outting him like that, and the rest of the family angry for being an embarrassment.

 

Instead, the first voicemail was just sobbing. He could hear Takumi in the background trying to comfort Leo, but to no avail. All he could catch was a choked out _thank you_ before the voicemail ended.

 

The second voicemail was Takumi, timed almost immediately after Leo's message. He apologized for Leo's voicemail, and expressed that Leo was really glad that this was out there now, that people knew what kind of monster his father was, and that he should grab Laslow and bring him over to meet his brother.

 

Laslow’s voicemail was the loudest by far. “Are you okay?! Can I meet your family and kiss you in public now?! Please come pick me up at my parents, my mom, dad and sister are worried too! I love you!”

 

The fourth voicemail was Elise. She was crying too, but controlled it a lot better than Leo had. “Was… that the night you told me I was going to go and live with Camilla? I had no idea. I'm so sorry Xander. I should have been there for you. I love you big brother.” Elise had grown up so much. She didn't need to apologize for that. She was so young back then. How could she have known what was going on?

 

The last voicemail was Camilla. “Darling... I'm so sorry I left you and Leo and Elise alone with father, for that long” was all it said.

  
Xander set his phone on the passenger seat. Why did everyone have to apologize? He should be apologizing. To Leo and Takumi for outting them to the world, to Elise for not being there for her more, to Camilla for throwing Elise into her home instead of taking responsibility for her. She had started her own family at that point. What had he been thinking? He needed to apologize to and thank Laslow for always being there for him and for letting him selfishly keep their relationship a secret. He didn't deserve their thanks and apologies. He sat ten minutes in his car to collect himself before driving slowly to Laslow’s. He didn't bother calling anybody back, everything would be easier in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more work until this series is done@ all we have left is the wedding!


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day after the mentally exhausting interview. Xander doesn't expect Ryouma at Leo and Takumi’s home waiting for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only reason I was able to write all of the other pieces so fast is because I was on holiday with my family and there were long travelling and down times that I could write in. I got back home on Monday and have been trying to write when I had spare time but for some reason this chapter was a little more difficult than the other pieces to write.

When Xander pulled into the driveway of Laslow’s parents home, he hadn't expected the entire family to pile onto him as soon as he stepped out of the car. In the last six years he’s known them, Olivia, Chrom, and Lucina had become like a second family to him.

 

“You should have seen my little Laslow’s face when you said ‘I can love Laslow freely!’” Olivia squealed. “His jaw was on the floor!”

 

“It was _so_ romantic.” Lucina sighed dreamily. “Well, if you pretend you weren't sobbing.”

 

“Lucina!” Chrom said sternly. “Really, he's been through enough. You don't need to be harassing him.”

 

Xander couldn't help but give a small chuckle despite feeling emotionally exhausted. “Laslow, I thought you said they were worried!”

 

Laslow pushed his way through his mom and sister to give Xander a hug. “I swear, until the moment you drove up it was ‘I wonder if he's okay’ and ‘I hope he makes it over here!’” Laslow glared over to his family “I can't _believe_ you guys.”

 

Xander pulled Laslow in for a close embrace, hugging him tightly. “I love you Laslow.”

 

“I love you too Xander.”

 

Xander let go of his boyfriend and turned to face his second family. “I would love to sit and talk, but I need to go see Leo and Takumi since I just aired their dirty laundry to the masses” he looked at Laslow, “and I have someone I need to introduce them to.”

 

Laslow flushed. “I'll see you later then,” he waved to his family.

 

Lucina sighed again as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Why can't Morgan ever be that romantic?”

 

\--

 

“I'm sorry.” Xander said as they made the drive over to Leo and Takumi’s home. “All these years of making you keep us secret, and I blurt it out in the heat of the moment on national television without properly introducing you to my family first.”

 

“Well, Lucina was right. It _was_ pretty romantic, hearing you say you love me in front of millions.” Laslow lightly rubbed his hand back and forth on Xander’s leg as he drove. “How are Leo and Takumi holding up? I assume they called you?”

 

“Well if the voicemail was anything to go by, Leo isn't doing too great.” Xander furrowed his brow and tightened his grip on the steering wheel . “I don't think I could ever apologise enough to them. It wasn't my place to say what I did. I hope they can forgive me.”

 

“Xander, of course they'll forgive you. You're their _brother_. That question came with a lot of personal baggage and Odin didn't know that. I had sort of let him know about the situation, but maybe I should have told him more.”

 

“There is no blame to fall on your shoulders for this. At all.”

 

“I convinced you to do the interview.”

 

“And your reasons for me doing it were sound. I should have prepared better. It was a question about _charities_ for gods’ sake and I broke down like a little girl. _Elise_ was crying less in her voicemail than I did on TV.”

 

“She wasn't there that night. You've said it yourself before, that you kept Garon’s anger away from her. She doesn't understand.”

 

As much as Xander didn't want to admit it, Laslow was right. Elise never would understand, but he was grateful for that. “You've got me there,” he sighed in admission.

 

They pulled into the parking garage of his brother’s apartment building and made their way upstairs to the same two bedroom apartment he helped them move into almost four years ago now. It was an older building, without an elevator, so they trekked up the six flights of stairs to the top floor. With each floor they passed, waves of anxiety washed over Xander. By the the time they had reached their destination Xander could only take short breaths and squeezed Laslow’s hand with ferocity.

 

“It'll be okay Xander.” Laslow said softly and rubbed Xander’s back as they stood in front of the door before knocking.

 

Things were not okay like Laslow had hoped. As soon he rapped the first knock on the door they could hear yelling.

 

“I bet that's the bastard now!”

 

“It wasn't his fault Ryouma! He saved us that night and he was just as traumatized!”

 

Stomping footsteps made their way to the door.

 

“And he didn't think to call the police? To put away that son of a bitch? How could you not tell me about this?!”

 

“Leo didn't call either! It hadn't worked before, and it wouldn't have worked then either! He was a monster with billions of dollars! Brother please, it just wasn't that simple!”

 

The apartment door whipped open and Xander flinched slightly when he saw Ryouma’s face red with fury. The man glared down at Laslow, and Takumi stood closely from behind. “Oh, I see picking up his _boyfriend_ was more important than seeing family. Obviously he can't be feeling _that_ terrible about all of this.” Ryouma sneered.

 

Any bit of joy left from visiting Laslow’s parents had gone in an instant. “I'm sorry if wanting to introduce my boyfriend of _eight years_ to my family is such a problem.”

 

“I just found out there was a _murder attempt_ on my brother and soon to be brother-in-law!”

 

“I'm not saying your anger isn't justified! Just leave Laslow out of it!”

 

“Enough! Both of you!” Takumi growled at them. “Ryouma, I told him to bring Laslow! Stand aside and let them in!”

 

“If I must.” Ryouma scowled and turned sideways to let the two men through, not taking his eyes off Xander as he followed behind them.

 

Leo sat at the table with his head in his hands, and a now empty bottle of wine sat in front of him. Both Elise and Camilla were at the table as well, with Elise holding her five year old niece Sophie on her lap. Hinoka paced with her wailing nephew Shiro, and was trying to quiet him with a bottle. Sakura sat quietly on the sofa, distracting herself with her cell phone. Nobody was saying anything, so Xander took the opportunity to introduce the man beside him.

 

“Everyone, this is Laslow, the man I mentioned in the interview.” Xander gestured towards Laslow, “Laslow, these are my siblings,” he waved towards the table, and Elise and Camilla gave sheepish waves, while Leo lifted his head and gave a small nod, “and these are going to be my in-laws.” Xander waved towards the other four, and only Sakura and Takumi acknowledged his presence. “I wished I could have introduced you under better circumstances.” Xander gave his lover's hand a squeeze.

 

“It's better than never I suppose.” Laslow sighed.

 

Xander walked over to his brother's side, gently putting a hand on his back. “Leo, do you think we could talk to you and Takumi in private?”

 

“Anything you can say to them you can say to us. There are no excu--” Ryouma started.

 

“We can go to the study.” Takumi stepped forward, cutting his brother off, and quickly led them away from everyone before Ryouma could interject. Takumi closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. There wasn't much room for them all. There were two arm chairs in one corner of the room with a standing lamp between them. Leo occupied a tall backed leather one, black with silver accents. Takumi offered the other one to Xander or Laslow, but they both declined so Takumi took a seat and put his hand on Leo's arm. The chair was dark blue, and all of the exposed wood was painted red. There was a desk with a small wooden chair against the wall, and all of the exposed wall space was covered with bookshelves. There was probably twice as much as what Xander had helped them move.

 

“You never told him?” Xander was surprised, he thought they were all really close as a family.

 

“How could I have? What was I going to say? ‘Oh by the way, you know Leo’s father? Well we were going to tell him we were moving out together, but we didn't even get that far before he broke Xander’s nose and almost choked Leo to death because I had a hand on his leg!’ I would have never been able to see Leo again.”

 

“I'm sorry Takumi, I didn't mean to put you in such a tough position with Ryouma.”

 

“It was over four years ago, and there's not much he can do it about it now. The man's dead.” Takumi looked towards his fiance sitting next to him, face flushed with wine, with a look of concern.  “I... used to have n-nightmares where you aren't quick enough and I w-watch Leo choke to death. We've both seen therapists to deal with it in the past, but having it suddenly brought up like this is... difficult to say the least.” Takumi bit his lip.

 

“It's been horrible. I keep feeling his hands on my neck. I'm scared to sleep tonight and relive the events, but I'm still glad people know. I'm glad that people won't be able to try and push to see the good in him after his death like they often do with powerful figures. I want people to see him the way we did. As a monster.” Leo finally spoke. His voice was scratchy from sobs and slightly unsteady from alcohol, but Xander was glad to finally hear it.

 

Laslow had stood awkwardly beside Xander the entire time. Xander had told him heard years upon years of stories about them and seen hundreds of photos. Yet, they didn't know him. Not a single fact about the man their brother loved and Xander realised how awful this must be for him.

 

“I went and saw Laslow that night after visiting the hospital. I've told him everything about you two from the first time Leo brought you over. Not that you have been keeping your relationship a secret, but I didn't exactly have anyone to talk about how much I loved watching you two grow together.” Xander slipped his arm around Laslow’s waist and pulled him in closer. “I should've told you about him. There was no reason not to besides my own insecurities. It's going to take forever for you to learn as much about Laslow as he knows about you.”

 

“I'm sure we'll be fine Xander. He's obviously important to you so I don't blame you for sharing things. But you told him everything? What about our coffee date?” Leo looked at Xander in slight disbelief.

 

“ _Especially_ that coffee date.” Xander teased his brother.

 

Leo looked mortified. “Really?”

 

“You know, you can't see it because he almost always has a suit on, but he's got matching ones.” Laslow laughed.

 

Leo smiled, he finally had the ammo to tease Xander himself. “And what was it you had said to me? Something along the lines of ‘I didn't expect you to be on the receiving end?’ Sure you weren't just projecting?”

 

Xander blushed as everyone else laughed tiredly. “Well seeing as you guys are doing well enough now to at least laugh at my expense, I should probably try and talk to Ryouma.”

 

Takumi deadpanned. “I don't think you should talk to him alone. It's not your fault anyways. It was on me to tell him.”

 

“Then we can all talk to him I suppose. Why don't you bring him in here? I don't really want to involve the rest of the family yet.” Xander was too tired to argue about it at this point.

 

Takumi stepped out to grab his brother and Xander hoped he had calmed down at least a little. He was burned out and wanted nothing more than to relax at his home with Laslow. He hadn't even wiped off the makeup that he was put in for the interview.

 

The study door opened again and Ryouma followed behind Takumi. His face was no longer red, but held a deep frown and his eyes followed Xander as he was lead into the room and Takumi resumed sitting next to Leo. Ryouma just stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

 

Xander couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily didn't haven't to. Takumi opened up the conversation first. “Ryouma I'm sorry I never told you. I was so scared that you'd stop me from moving in with Leo, or even let me see him again. I loved him more than anything and I couldn't risk losing him. He had warned me things would not go so well, but I don't think any of us expected it to get so bad so fast. If X-Xander hadn't been there…” his voice started cracking and he squeezed his fiance's hand. “Just don't blame him. We hadn't even told him what we planned on doing. He had his reasons for not calling the police. Leo told me that Xander’s tried before, but nothing ever came from it besides Xander getting almost beat to death. The police were paid not to care.”

 

Ryouma said nothing but his expression softened.

 

“Don’t treat Xander like he’s anything remotely close to their monster of a father. He's been nothing but kind and accepting of me into their family.”

 

“I just wish I would have been able to help you through it.” Ryouma said softly. “You locked yourself in your room until it was time for you move.”

 

“I had Leo, and I saw a therapist. I'm not saying you weren't needed, but you were always so stressed. You had so much on your plate after mom had died, trying to take care of the three us on your own. It's half the reason I jumped at the opportunity to move out with Leo. I wanted you to live your own life.”

 

“Takumi.” Ryouma looked to be on the verge of tears from his brother's words. “You're my baby brother, I'll always worry about you.”

 

“And that's another thing! You always treat me like a child! I'm twenty two and getting married!” Takumi huffed.

 

Xander tried to stifle a laugh, but did so poorly in his tired state. Ryouma shot him a slightly aggressive look. “Sorry,” he chuckled, “you sound like Leo and I sometimes. I don't think Leo and Takumi are the only siblings that share similarities.”

 

“Oh please,” Takumi said, “I'm nothing like this insufferable bookworm.” he smirked and then brought Leo's hand up to kiss his knuckles.

 

Leo rolled his eyes, but had an enormous grin on his face. “Yeah, I share nothing in common with this deplorable bastard.”

 

Everyone was laughing now, even Ryouma. Any tension left in the air had dissipated, and Xander was ready to go home.

 

“We should probably go out and reassure our sisters that we've cooled down. Everyone was quite tense from the earlier yelling when I went and got Ryouma.” Takumi suggested.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and slowly got up and out of the crowded room.  

 

“I'm incredibly exhausted from everything that has happened. It's incredibly early but I could definitely head to bed or have a nap.” Xander hung back with his boyfriend for just few extra moments while everyone else head back, “Will you please stay the night with me?” Xander quietly pleaded with Laslow.

 

“I had already planned to.” Laslow replied. “I would hate to make you drive all the way to my place anyways, your house is so much closer.”

 

Xander smiled and hugged Laslow tightly before rejoining his siblings. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

\---

 

Xander gave all of his siblings and Takumi a hug before leaving. He tried apologising to Elise and Camilla but neither would allow it, saying that he had nothing to apologise for and should just go home and relax. “I'll take you two out for coffee before the wedding for sure. I haven't caught up with either of you in a long time, wedding preparations take up most of our socialising.” he promised as he stood in the doorway. “I'll call you during the week to set up a time.”

 

“Yes, yes, now go home and relax darling, you deserve it. I'm glad everything got sorted out” Camilla purred as she pulled Xander in for one more hug and pushed him out of the door.

 

Xander gave one more wave to everyone before turning towards the stairs. The two remained quiet throughout the entire way to the modest suburbs Xander moved to. Xander just couldn't muster the energy to talk anymore and Laslow was understanding.

 

Almost immediately after Garon's death Xander sold off his childhood home and split money between him and siblings. With his share Xander had bought a much smaller three bedroom house in an older neighborhood.

 

Xander didn't even take off the suit or makeup before collapsing on the couch in the living room. Laslow had disappeared upstairs a for a few moments before returning with a warm washcloth. “Come on, sit up,” he said gently, “you'd regret not doing this when you wake up in a few hours.”

 

Xander slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Laslow was right. He took the washcloth and gently wiped off the remainder of the makeup before folding it and laying it on the side table. Xander then lazily removed his suit jacket and tie which Laslow folded and draped neatly over an armchair. “These too.” Laslow undid the top button of Xander’s pants. “We don't you ruining a perfectly good set of pants.”

 

Xander groaned but complied. He just wanted to sleep. Finally he was undressed enough for Laslow and he laid back down, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

When he woke up the wall clock told him it six thirty. The suit was gone, probably hanging neatly in the closet now, and Laslow sat in the armchair beside scrolling through his phone. “Is there anything to eat?” Xander said groggily, still half asleep.

 

“No, but I can make something if you'd like."

 

Xander shook his head. “Let's just order something for delivery. I want something greasy and comforting.”

 

“Pizza it is then.” Laslow placed a quick order before moving to sit on the couch with Xander. “You might not want to go to work tomorrow. The media is going to be swarming the office.” Laslow pressed his back against Xander’s chest and Xander wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I've got a company to run. I'll take interviews if they make appointments through the proper channels, but I should be fine to talk to them.”

 

“There's already a ton of articles about today. There are a quite few criticising you, however there are more that empathise. I think you have to give your poor publicist a raise after this, her damage control was impeccable.”

 

“I'll draft something in the morning for payroll, but let's not talk about work right now. How are you doing Laslow? I hope my family wasn't overwhelming?”

 

“It was just fine. After everything you've told me about them I didn't see anything I didn't expect from them. Ryouma’s quite a character though.”

 

“He's passionate, in simple terms. Speaks with his heart on his sleeve, and it’s certainly different than what I'm used to. It's made wedding planning interesting for sure.” Xander smiled, even with his earlier outburst Xander admired Ryouma’s passion for his family. “Speaking of the wedding, would you be my date?” Xander asked and kissed the top of Laslow’s head.

 

“Of course I would Xander, but only if you dance with me.”

 

Xander chuckled. “You'll have to teach me.”

 

“No problem at all,” Laslow grinned.

 

“One other thing, now that everything's out in the open.” Xander cleared his throat. “Would you want to move in here? You already spend most of your time here anyways, why bother paying rent on another place?”

 

“Of course I would.” Laslow was giddy with excitement, replying quickly without a second thought. “This place is certainly much nicer than my apartment, closer to work, and it'd be a great family home too.” Laslow stopped and flushed after his last statement. “I mean, if you want one that is.”

 

“I wouldn't have bought a home with three bedrooms if hadn't thought about it.” Xander said quietly in Laslow’s ear and embraced him tightly while burying his face into Laslow’s neck. He could feel the blush radiating off Laslow.

  
They sat like that without exchanging words until pizza arrived, and enjoyed an evening of no thought required television until it was time to head to bed. Despite his nap, Xander had no problems falling asleep again as tomorrow was going to be another exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sort jumped all over the place with emotions. I had a general idea of what I wanted to happen, but the details took me a while to flesh out.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this too OOC? I think he'd cry for family.


End file.
